The present invention generally relates to retractable awnings of the type to be mounted to a substantially vertical support surface and, more specifically, to such awnings which have powered automatic operation with programmable controls.
There are a number of known retractable awnings that support an awning or canopy to create a sheltered area. An inner end of the canopy is typically secured to a wall and an outer end of the canopy is typically secured to a roller assembly. The roller assembly is supported at its ends by support arms for movement between a retracted position, wherein the roller assembly is disposed adjacent the wall, and an extended position, wherein the roller assembly is extended out away from the wall. When the roller assembly is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled-up on the roller assembly. When the roller assembly is in the extended position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller assembly and extends between the wall and the roller assembly. These retractable awnings are often designed for use with movable support structures such as, for example, recreational vehicles, travel trailers, mobile homes, and the like, but are also usable with fixed support structures. In each case, mobile and stationary support structures, it is important to prevent rain and water accumulation on the fully extended canopy. Therefore, means for running rain water off of the canopy by manually lowering one support arm is normally provided.
While these prior awning assemblies may adequately perform their intended functions, they are often difficult to deploy and retract due to their heavy weight, complex operation and numerous operational steps, particularly for individuals with some physical strength restriction, physically challenged individuals of all ages, and/or individuals with physical coordination at issue. To help all individuals and especially those with some physical restrictions, automatic awnings and assisted manual awnings have been developed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,424, 5,597,006, 4,160,458, and 3,847,171, which each disclose powered mechanisms for automatically operating a retractable awning. While these mechanisms may some what improve operation, they are still relatively difficult to operate, difficult and expensive to manufacture or repair, and/or have demonstrated reliability deficiencies while in the field service environment. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved retractable awning having powered automatic operation with simple to use operating controls which are adaptable for most physically challenged individuals.